Conventionally, a technique of detecting recumbence and standing when a cow is in heat (estrus) by communication between a radio-frequency identification (RFID) tag worn below a cow's abdomen and a reader/writer apparatus installed in a cattle shed is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detecting the mounting behavior of a cow in heat by detecting inclination with an acceleration sensor is known.
Conventionally, a technique of using an inclination sensor to detect recumbence and standing when a cow is in heat is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detection of heat by using a walking sensor to detect the number of steps a cow takes is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detection of heat by using a motion sensor to detect the amount of activity of a cow is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detection of heat by installing a reader/writer apparatus in a cattle shed and attaching a tag, such as an RFID, to a cow to detect the walking distance of the cow is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detection of heat by detecting movement by a cow with a movement sensor and a transmitter that transmits a signal from the movement sensor is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detection of heat by using a walking sensor to detect the number of steps a cow takes is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detection of heat by using a vibration sensor to detect the amount of activity of a cow is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detection of heat by using a walking sensor to detect the number of steps a cow takes is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detection of heat by using a pressure sensor attached to a cow's waist to detect the mounting behavior of the cow is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detection of heat by using a pressure responsive switch attached to a cow's spine to detect the mounting behavior of the cow is known.
Conventionally, a technique of the structure of a mounting fixture of a detection device for detecting the mounting behavior of a cow by using a pressure sensor attached to the cow's spine is known.
Conventionally, a technique of providing notification by light upon detecting mounting behavior of a cow with a pressure sensor attached to the cow is known.
Conventionally, a technique of the structure of a mounting fixture of a detection device for detecting the mounting behavior of a cow by using an acceleration sensor or an inclination sensor attached to the cow's backbone is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detecting recumbence and standing when a cow is in heat with a temperature sensor that detects the cattle shed temperature is known.
Conventionally, a technique of detecting that a cow is in heat with a temperature sensor that detects the temperature of the cow's vagina is known.
Conventionally, a technique of transmitting ultrasonic waves from an ultrasonic transmitter attached to the neck of one cow to an ultrasonic receiver attached to the neck of another cow and having the ultrasonic receiver attached to the neck of the other cow receive the ultrasonic waves is known. Conventionally, a technique that the number of times ultrasonic waves are received is counted directly as the number of times the cow mounts (is mounted), i.e. the mounting (mounted) count is also known. Conventionally, a technique of the use of electromagnetic waves or infrared rays instead of ultrasonic waves is also known.